


For You Alone

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Angst, Angst and Feels, Evil Snoke, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The newly anointed Kylo Ren says goodbye to Poe.





	For You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “doomed relationships”. Loose interpretation of the prompt, I know.

  
Ben — now Kylo Ren — has to say goodbye to Poe. It’s what Snoke has said, at least.

  
“Where we go,” Snoke says, “Those of the Light cannot follow.” A beat. “Your pilot is no Jedi, but he cannot follow us into the darkness that we must embrace.”

  
Kylo Ren looks at him. “Supreme Leader, are you certain?”

  
“As certain as I can be,” Snoke says. “I feel your grief, Kylo Ren, but you made your choice. And where you go, Dameron cannot follow.”

  
Silence. “Can I say goodbye to him?”

  
“Do what you need to,” Snoke says.

  
Even contacting Poe, Kylo removes his mask. He doesn’t want to scare Poe, after all. Besides, they are talking between themselves, aren’t they? They are talking as men who loved each other did.

  
Poe rubs tiredness from his eyes and looks at Kylo. Then, “Ben. Thank the stars you’re all right. What happened?”

  
Kylo doesn’t object to Poe calling him “Ben”. After all, it’s his right. And he has to keep up the masquerade for now. He loves Poe more than Snoke could possibly understand. But Snoke is right. He can’t take Poe with him.   
Can he? If Poe could be his and his alone…  
He tells Poe a few details. So he lies. And he hates lying to his husband, but some things Poe could never forgive him for if he knew. Lying is something he never thought he could do. Poe isn’t stupid, either. Even now, his brow is furrowing, almost uncertainly. It’s like the lies aren’t making sense.

  
Then, “Are you okay, Ben?”

  
“Yeah.” In truth, he isn’t. There are things he’s done at the Temple he doubts he can forgive himself for. “Poe…whatever happens, I love you. With all my heart.”

  
_And for you, I’d let it all die._

  
“You don’t have to tell me, Ben,” Poe says. “I already know.”


End file.
